Reborn
by librarat
Summary: Lord Voldemort has recently been having dreams of his past, including the only person he ever truly cared for; Alexander Knight. He died protecting him and Voldemort never told him how he truly felt. Without Alex, Tom Riddle was no longer grounded and grew to what we now know as Voldemort. What happens when Alex is reborn with sparkling emerald eyes and all of his memories?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this fanfiction._

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_Tom Marvolo Riddle could only watch in wonder as his head of house moved gracefully down the halls. Alexander Knight was one of the youngest teachers Hogwarts had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was kind and gentle to all his students, even those of different houses and everyone knew that the house of Slytherin did not get along with the other three houses._

_Professor Knight was the Care of Magical Creatures professor and he was more than qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts as well Potions, an art that was known for being volatile and only those that were as wise as they were quick-witted could teach it; barring Professor Slughorn, the fool. _

_Yes, it was safe to say that many of the students admired Professor Knight, none more so than Tom Riddle though. Tom absolutely adored Alexander Knight, and he knew that Alexander adored him. Of course, there were jealous buffoons who sought to tear the two apart- hm, hm, Abraxas Malfoy being one such person, the jealous git. Of course, Alexander just had to adore him; he was the CoMC Teacher's favorite student. Not to mention that the older man had taken Tom under his wing when he had first arrived at Hogwarts when he was eleven-the same year that Alexander had started teaching, coincidentally._

_Professor Knight noticed Tom watching him and waved, chuckling slightly when Tom blushed in embarrassment before waving back almost unnoticeably. An emotion that Tom had seen enter the professor's eyes more than once when looking at him appeared before disappearing just as soon as it had come, Tom didn't know what to make of the emotion but assumed it was related with amusement._

_Alexander continued on his way and Tom sighed softly before… _

Lord Voldemort lurched from his bed in the Malfoy Manor and clutched at his chest when he recalled his memory. Yes, the memories that he tried so hard to forget from his school days often plagued him horribly when he slept. Just remembering Alex's warm smile that he reserved just for him or his gorgeous emerald eyes that he only now saw on the Potter brat's face made him shudder when he realized that he couldn't forget the professor or the warmth he gave out. He couldn't forget, not even the time that he wanted to forget most.

Shaking still, he rose from the bed and summoned his robes for the day. His red eyes narrowed as he left the room and made his way to the large dining room where most likely none of his followers were. He supposed he could at least enjoy the silence until everyone arrived.

"_**Nagini, come to me."**_ He hissed after he had situated himself in the chair at the lead of the table and gave instructions on breakfast to the house elves that appeared when he had called. Moments later, the large green snake slithered over to him and crawled up the legs and the back of the chair before wrapping herself around Lord Voldemort's shoulders. A faint smile touched the dark lord's lips before he reached up to stroke Nagini's scales.

Of course, such peaceful moments do not last forever.

And this came in the form of all three of the Malfoy's along with his most devoted follower Bellatrix and the werewolf, Fenrir. Severus Snape followed along behind the small group and seated himself quickly and quietly. Lord Voldemort sighed before jerking his head up to stare at the recently seated Draco Malfoy and then chanced a glance in Severus's direction. The chatter that had held for a few moments stopped when the dark lord stood up and whispered something only Fenrir heard thanks to his wolf-like ears, "Why do you have his magick on you?"

"My Lord, are you alright?" Lucius Malfoy asked with concern as the dark lord suddenly trained his gaze on his one and only child. Lucius frowned slightly when he noticed the grip that Lord Voldemort had on his wand.

"Why do you have a trace of magick on you that is supposed to be dead, Young Malfoy?" The dark lord demanded darkly when Draco shuddered after finding himself on the other end of Voldemort's wand.

Severus stood quickly with a frown and when Voldemort had deemed that too much time had passed, he shot a spell at Draco, only to find it reflected by a small violet shield in the shape of the iris-Alex's favorite flower- much to Voldemort's shock. The snake-like man then collapsed in his chair and placed his head in his hands.

"Draco, what spell was that?" Narcissa asked as everyone in attendance looked at the silent dark lord and then to the still shaking sixteen year-old. Draco shook his head before everyone turned sharply to stare at the dark lord as he spoke softly.

"That was the spell _he _created. It took the shape of his favorite flower and protected him no matter what was thrown at him; Alexander was a great wizard, better than that foolish Dumbledore." The dark lord explained and nearly everyone had to hold in a gasp of shock at the admission of some unknown wizard being great.

"My Lord, um, Potter cast that spell on us." Draco spoke softly in the hopes of not being crucioed, Severus stood nearby nervously, yet fascinated at the shield spell that the brat had cast. If this Alexander person was the only one who was supposed to know it, how did Potter manage to do it?

"Potter, Potter managed this? But it can't be." Emerald eyes flashed before him and before he knew it, he was showing everyone at the table one of his most treasured memories.

_Tom spotted Professor Knight long before his beloved professor spotted him. With a sweet smile, Alexander made his way towards the eleven year old. _

"_Tom, what are you doing out here? It's so cold." To emphasize his point, a chilly burst of air that carried snow swirled around the professor and his student causing both to shiver. Tom looked around for anyone that might be listening before whispering, "I was speaking to her; she got lost." He presented a small garden snake that seemed to shudder pitifully. Tom tensed; the last time that he had said something about being able to speak to snakes, he was beaten horribly by the bullies at his orphanage._

_Professor Knight merely leaned down and smiled when the little snake hissed and its tongue ended up tickling the tip of his nose. Tom's eyes widened when his professor spoke, "Is that so? Well, let's hurry and get the both of you snakelings to warmth." And with that, Tom's free hand was grabbed and he hurried not to drop the small snake and follow his professor. _

_They ended up in Alexander's private quarters and Tom was amazed when Professor Knight wandlessly and silently cast a spell that had the fireplace burning brightly within a matter of seconds. He was then pushed to sit on the couch and a plush blanket was placed around his shoulders. Tom watched wordlessly as Professor Knight moved around the room easily and disappeared into what Tom thought might be the kitchen only to appear a minute later with two cups. Alexander held out one of the cups and Tom took it gratefully, soaking up the heat that came from it. When he took a sip, he was surprised that it was tea. Usually, adults had the tea while children got hot chocolate. _

"_I've noticed that you're more adult-like than the rest of the students," was Alexander's simple words. Tom looked down and nodded gratefully._

"_Why did you react that way? When I said that I was speaking with the snake," he gestured to the snake that had curled up in the folds of the blanket. Waiting for his professor to speak, he took another sip of the tea- it was really quite good._

"_Hm, well, I suppose that I think it's amazing. It's wonderful that you can speak with them, and this way, if we ever have a lesson on a reptile-like creature, you can tell me if I do something to offend the dear." Alexander smiled and set his cup on the coffee table before turning to Tom with a serious look upon his usually peaceful face._

"_Tom, did you know that you are Slytherin's heir?" At Tom's startled expression Alexander continued on, "Yes, the ability to speak to snakes is something that is inherited along with his eyes, your eyes."_

_Alexander smiled before frowning when Tom looked down at the floor with an angry expression. The professor knew that such eyes were mostly uncommon so he got up from his seat and retreated to his bedroom for only a brief moment to grab something._

_Tom looked up with a jolt when something soft was wrapped around his neck gently only to look into his professor's emerald eyes. He looked down slightly to find that a crimson red scarf had been wrapped around his neck. Tom lifted a hand to stroke the soft material and looked up at Alexander._

"_Having such red eyes isn't such a bad thing, you know. Besides, did you know that red is the color of passion? If anyone ever makes fun of them, say that it merely means that you have far more passion than they could ever hope to have. And people with passion often end up the most successful." Alexander finished playfully as he sat down and bumped the child's shoulder gently._

_Tom smiled slightly before Alexander jumped up, "Alright, how about I show you a good spell that will always protect you?"_

_Quickly, Alexander reached out and pulled Tom from the couch before drawing his wand, "Servo!" A small violet shield covered Tom completely somehow before Alexander cast, "Flipendo!" _

_Tom watched in complete shock when the small shield enlarged suddenly and absorbed the spell into it wholly. He had never seen anything like it before. _

"_I created it when I was younger; so simple yet it can do so much." Alexander said before waving his wand and taking the shield down. Tom looked up at him suddenly before saying, "Please teach it to me!"_

_Alexander looked down at the boy and smiled gently, "Fine, but you'll need to study hard in all your classes, even those that you don't like. Do we have a deal?" The two shook hands and Tom smirked up at Professor Knight._

* * *

><p>A.N: Hello everyone, I hope you all like this, but I'm not certain if I should continue it or not, please help me decide. Thank you.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this story._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

_Alexander Knight sat at the head table calmly as students shuffled into the Great Hall and the elder students sat at their respective tables while first years waited to be sorted into their houses. He was so excited; eighteen years-old and already a professor. Alexander couldn't wait to start his first class teaching. He also had to be careful of Dumbledore, the conniving bastard; he couldn't let Dumbledore do what he had tried to do with him, he would much rather die than let the older man suck the magick of an incredibly talented witch or wizard out of them._

_He would always protect the students, after all, someone had to do it, and he didn't want what had happened to him when he was a child to happen to them. Alexander vowed to always be there to protect the students, then and there as Headmaster Dippet said a few words after the students had been sorted._

_Alexander lifted his head up to look at the new Slytherin students when one child caught his eye. The boy was small, not as small as he was when he was eleven but still small with straight and dark chestnut colored hair with deep crimson eyes. The new professor's emerald eyes widened. He could feel the new student's power clearly. He would have to watch over this one carefully and stop Dumbledore at every turn._

_Suddenly, the child looked up with serious eyes and the two locked gazes. Alexander smiled gently and waved slightly to his student as the boy stared at him as if he were trying to decide something very serious about him…_

"Harry, Harry wake up." Neville Longbottom said gently as he shook the petite boy's shoulder. Harry rolled over to face him before opening his eyes slowly and giving his true friend a gentle smile as he lazily pushed himself to lean on one hand and the two stared out of the window that the Room of Requirement had provided. The sun was just coming up and it was enchanting.

Harry had started staying in the RoR two months ago in the hopes of distancing himself from Ron and Hermione. They hadn't been there for him and the final straw had been pulled, they had blamed him when Sirius was nearly killed at the Ministry. Sirius hadn't, he knew that Harry was just trying to protect him and he loved his godson dearly for that protective nature. Even though the Christmas holiday had just started yesterday and nearly everyone from Neville and Harry's dorm had gone off to their families, Harry couldn't bear to leave the RoR.

"Harry, Luna's here to see you. She wanted to know if we could all go to breakfast in the kitchens." Neville explained as he held out a hand to his closest friend. Harry merely smiled and nodded his head before taking Neville's hand and letting the taller boy pull him up. Harry waved his hand and Neville saw the clothes on Harry shimmer for a second before the feminine looking teen was wearing a different set of muggle clothing.

"Let's go, Neville. Something fun is about to happen and I dare say that you'll be getting to meet someone very important from my past soon enough." Harry said with a mischievous smile on his full lips. Neville's eyes widened a bit, but he knew not to question Harry; besides, he already knew that Harry had lived in the time of Voldemort's schooling and was then reborn as Harry James Potter.

The two Gryffindor's left the room and met Luna Lovegood in the hallway. She had decided to stay at Hogwarts to keep Harry company just as Neville had also decided. The pale blonde smiled at the raven and looped her arm around Neville's before the trio set off to the kitchen.

Harry tickled the pear and said a greeting to the house elves that were currently working before sitting down and gesturing to his friends to do the same. Luna waved to the elves and said a quiet, "Thank you," when an elf conjured three plates for the trio.

Harry nodded his thanks to the elf and Neville smiled his thanks shyly. The three spoke quietly and ate until Harry whipped his head up and looked towards the kitchen's entrance. He jumped from his seat, said a quick thanks to the elves and pulled Neville and Luna from the table before whispering, "Speculo Effigiem." Slowly, Harry backed the three of them away from the table and entered the hidden alcove right before Albus Dumbledore entered the kitchen.

The old man furrowed his eyebrows as he paced around the kitchen before stopping and looking directly into the alcove; directly in Harry's eyes. The headmaster frowned before rubbing his forehead with his hand and left.

The trio waited a bit longer before leaving the alcove. Harry frowned in the direction that the headmaster had left before saying, "He's starting to notice, we need to leave now."

Neville nodded before leaving to get his belonging; they probably weren't going to be coming back now that Harry had said something. Luna left after pressing a sibling-like kiss to Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled after the two before leaving the kitchen himself. He had an old friend to visit and now was the most ideal time.

* * *

><p><em>Hm, even after fifty years, the password never changes;<em> Harry thought as he said the password and entered the Slytherin common room. He smiled when he placed a hand above the fireplace and felt the scorch mark that Tom had made when he was still in his first year and was trying to control his magick. _He was so happy that I didn't tell the headmaster and instead gave him the concealers._

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle, you will come to my office at once!" Professor Slughorn and the-unfortunately- current Head of House roared after a few of the older students teased Tom about his crimson eyes and caused him to lose control of his magick. Alexander knew that the older professor- and dimwit, he concluded silently- would tell the headmaster unless he intervened._

"_Professor, I would be happy to take care of this, after all, it was the elder students who forced his hand and he's but a child. He hasn't learned to control himself quite yet, please, allow me to take care of this little incident, and we can keep this under wrap, yes?" Alexander asked with a sweet smile as he pushed a bit of his own magick out to make the other professor comply._

_Slughorn shook his head slightly before smiling himself at the beautiful smile directed at him, "Of course, Professor Knight, but please warn of him of what might happen next time." And with that, Professor Slughorn rounded up the older teens and herded them all to his office._

_Alexander smiled at the young Slytherin before gesturing for the boy to follow him. The two traveled down the hallway in silence until they reached Alexander's office. Tom gasped slightly at the beautiful office before noticing the small form of a baby Hippogriff sleeping in the northern most corner of the office. _

"_I found her right after she had hatched form her egg, both her parents had been slaughtered and I couldn't let be by herself. Her name's Hedwig." Alexander explained after he had sat down and noticed what Tom was looking at._

"_I never knew they were real," the boy whispered as he stared at the fairly small-for a Hippogriff- form of the baby. Alexander smiled and his eyes closed a bit when he realized that Tom hadn't grown up in the magical world._

"_I'm not going to punish you for something that you couldn't control. Instead, I'm going to give you something that helped me when I was younger." Now that he had the boy's attention, he brought out two bangles. One was silver, while the other was pure onyx. He handed the boy the bangles and watched as Tom stared at them with confusion._

"_They'll help you control your magick until you're old enough to control it easily by yourself. All you have to do is wear them and it'll also double as a concealer. This means that if you're faced with a tough opponent, they'll immediately underestimate you because they won't be able to feel your magick." Alexander explained as the boy finally slipped one around each wrist._

"_You, are you going to tell the Headmaster?" Tom asked shyly as he remembered the circumstances that had brought him here. The young professor shook his head with a smile before saying, "No, I said that I wouldn't punish you for something that was beyond your control and I won't tell the Headmaster either. Oh, if you're interested in learning about some of the magical creatures, you can use these books, they're all true facts."_

_Alexander stood up and handed the first year three books. Tom took them before asking, "Do I have to pay you for the concealers and the books?" Alexander merely smiled and said, "No, you can use any of my books so long as you ask, and the concealers are yours to keep, good night Tom."_

_Alexander watched the young snake leave before sighing._

"Hello, Alexander Knight." An intimidating ghost greeted him when Harry turned away from the fireplace.

"Hello, Bloody Baron. It has been quite some time." Harry said before bowing slightly at the waist.

The two had been good friends from his previous life and even when he had entered the afterlife. The Bloody Baron had missed one of the greatest House Heads to ever live and had waited for his friend's arrival for a longtime.

The two friends spoke quietly as they walked to Harry's old office. The Baron smiled slightly when Harry noticed that it was actually Snape's personal office.

"He found it with his magick and decided his first year that it would be his. He even uses your old desk because he said that it didn't feel right to use any other one." The Baron explained as Harry entered the room and stood in the center. Yes, his magick signature was still here, even after all these years. He smiled and lifted out a hand and both the Baron and Harry watched as a swirling ball of silver dust filled his hand before shooting straight into his torso. Harry collapsed to his knees and groaned as his magick filled him, until finally, it stopped.

The Baron gasped before saying, "You look exactly as you did when you were a professor here, Alex." It was true, his ebony hair that was once wild and short now came to his knees in soft waves and his eyes were perfect and were once more without the need to use a pair of glasses. But other than that; the Alexander Knight from Tom Riddle's schooling and the Harry Potter who everyone knew of as the Savior were already identical. All except for the difference of scars that Harry bore from his time with the Dursley's.

Harry took off his glasses before he glanced at his hair and waved his hand, which made the mane of hair into a long braid. The Baron smirked before asking, "I suppose that now you're going to go discipline that whelp of a student and stop the bloody Headmaster from doing what he wants?"

"Hm, but of course, I vowed to always protect the students, no matter what. And Tom really must apologize for what he's done." And with that, Harry disappeared from the office and was standing in the hallway right outside of the Great Hall. Luna and Neville didn't disappoint and showed up just minutes after him.

* * *

><p>A.N: Hello, everybody and thank you for your nice reviews! I hope that you all like this chapter as much as the last one!<p> 


End file.
